Rebus
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: "— Dime, Armin; ¿El cielo es tan azul cómo el océano?"


**Summary**

"— Dime, Armin; ¿El cielo es tan azul cómo el océano?"

 **Anime/Manga** : Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Género** : Angst/ Tragedy

 **Capítulos** : One-shot

 **Aclaraciones** : Hajime Isayama es autor del manga Shingeki no Kyojin del cual uso sin su consentimiento por culpa de mi mente de escritora

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa.. **Edgar Allan Poe**.

 **(…)**

 **.**

Se siente temblar.

Cómo una hoja de papel.

Eren se siente flotar entre los recuerdos en la seguridad de la muralla. Dónde su madre le hacía la cena y Mikasa lo atosigaba con tantos mimos y sentía el calor florecer desde su corazón hasta las mejillas. Se ve a sí mismo caminando tranquilo por los barrios, con las manos en los bolsillos y los oídos ahogados en chillidos de dolor.

Y de pronto… él aparece:

Tembleque, con el cabello rubio impidiéndole ver sus ojos y las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus pómulos. Ropa vieja y sucia que necesita lavar y manos pequeñas y pálidas que sostienen con ímpetu un libro añejo y destartalado.

Azul y jade se encuentran.

El niño se sorprende y el miedo cubre sus facciones, pero su porte se vuelve firme y aprieta aún más el libro entre sus brazos. Eren alza una ceja por su comportamiento pero pierde el interés con facilidad, le da una mirada aburrida y se pierde entre las calles.

En ese entonces sólo fue desinterés. Imposible algo más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren recuerda todas las veces al Armin magullado y sollozante tras una pared en las calles cuando se ve a sí mismo yendo al mismo lugar. Siempre es el mismo escenario: los mismos matones golpeando al mismo debilucho amante de los libros.

Sabe que se llama Armin porque los otros niños escupen ese nombre con odio cuando lo ven. También sabe que a él no le importa lo que otros piensen porque hace lo mismo todos los días y sólo por eso, por una fracción de segundo, lo admira.

Armin no tiene miedo, pero sigue siendo un debilucho.

— Siempre es lo mismo —le dice al fin con fastidio, harto de su nula muestra de defensa — ¿No te cansa perder siempre?

El niño, Armin, lo mira por primera vez en el día y responde:

— Pero yo… no perdí —dice con seguridad— No huí.

Eren abre los ojos y jura que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Armin lo mira en confusión y trastrabilla cuando el pelinegro se le para en frente con firmeza.

— Mamá cocinará estofado hoy — le dice mientras mira de reojo su libro— Ven, y trae tu libro. Quiero leerlo.

Se gira y comienza a andar, pero no escucha otras pisadas. Voltea molesto y ve a Armin congelado en su sitio, le hace una mueca pidiendo una explicación y él se sobresalta.

— ¿E-enserio?

Bufó.

— Te dije que somos amigos, ¿no?

Para entonces eran amigos. Sólo superficial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren no se arrepiente de hacer a Armin su amigo. Es leal, confiable y muy divertido. Armin le habla a él y a Mikasa sobre su libro, dónde existen muchos mundos detrás de las murallas. Desde el montón de arena más grande que existe hasta una capa de agua inmensa que no tiene fin. Armin les comenta extasiado sobre su gran sueño de ver el océano. Que debe ser tan grande que nunca terminaría de recorrerlo y desea hacerlo con ellos, sus amigos. Que te pierdes en lo azul que es, un azul como ningún otro y es tan salado que debe valer un fortuna, dice en broma. Mikasa asiente entusiasmada, pero bajo la indiferencia típica de ella. Armin le agradece con la mirada y lo observa a él, esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Es tan importante para ti eso Armin? — dice al fin con aburrimiento. El rubio asiente, sin perder su emoción. Eren suspira rendido ante esos ojos inocentes y sonrisa soñadora, y se ve a sí mismo navegando en la manta de agua inmensa como su amigo comenta.

— Bastante, Eren.

Pero hay algo en su tono de voz que ha cambiado. Algo que nunca antes él había visto con tanta intensidad: decisión. Eren se ve en él, hablándole emocionado a su madre sobre su sueño de entrar en las tropas de reconocimiento y la sonrisa nerviosa en ella, revolviéndole los cabellos con una pátina de miedo en el rostro y jurando para sí que es una fantasía infantil.

Pero no lo es.

Y ver el océano es el sueño de Armin, por eso:

—No podría faltar yo también — y sonríe al ver a sus amigos asentir.

Para entonces eran amigos de verdad. Nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tragedia llegó después de la promesa.

La impotencia le hacía negar la miseria que les daban. Hombres y niños morían a diario y su madre no iba a volver. Mikasa estaba impávida como siempre, como una roca y Armin no paraba de llorar en silencio por la cínica mención de la muerte de su abuelo. Eren no se permitió llorar. Ya no más.

Abrazó suavemente a la pelinegra y posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, permitiéndole el consuelo sincero y no el que provenía del militar en el estrado. Armin lo miró y dejó que las lágrimas bajen ya sin querer contenerse.

— Y-yo… él, n-no yo… Eren…

— Veremos el océano, Armin — lo interrumpe en un susurro — Y sólo cuando lo veamos volverás a ver a tu abuelo. Él también te está viendo, sonríe para él.

Ah… no se le daba el sentimentalismo. Mamá tenía razón, pensó con amargura. Ya no le importaba que su imagen venga su mente acompañada de gotas saladas.

— Tienes razón.

Armin lo mira con decisión y Mikasa lo secunda.

Eren se asombra un poco pero termina por sorber la mucosidad de su nariz y pensar que Armin logra evaporar las lágrimas muy rápido. Aunque frunce el ceño también al ver que él logra calmar a Mikasa y él no. Está celoso.

En ese entonces era asombro. Y con eso le bastaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Armin nunca fue bueno en la pelea.

Eren siempre lo supo pero aun así lo motivó en su reclutamiento en las tropas. Mikasa tampoco se opuso y él se sintió fuera de culpas.

Armin era inteligente, lograba crear estrategias y fraccionar los bocadillos que tenían de niños con rapidez. Siempre envidió eso —y no contaba el hecho de que pasara mucho tiempo con Mikasa— pero era una cualidad suya que nadie podía borrar, aparte su du gran corazón.

— A veces eres un niño, Armin.

Concuerda con Mikasa.

De lo que está seguro es que Armin no le teme a nada. Nunca huye y eso es lo que más rescata de su amigo y no le importa nada más cuanto el Heichou le pregunta que tiene de bueno el "Cabeza de coco".

— Él es fuerte. Sólo eso debe saber.

No es admiración, todavía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siente… frío.

Y le cala los huesos y perfora el corazón ver que está intacto y con los ojos cerrados.

—He-ey…—traga— Armin.

Pareciera que está durmiendo y no quiere ser despertado. Eren lo mueve suavemente. El Titán Colosal queda en segundo plano y siente que si la misión fracasa, no importa. Armin siempre fue muy valiente. Mucho más que él. Mucho más que nadie.

(— ¿No te cansas de siempre perder? Defiéndete de una vez.)

—Armin… —intenta mantener la vista en su cuerpo, pero no puede. Él no tiene su fuerza de mirar al miedo e invitarle un copa*, como él decía en sus noches de inspiración en donde Annie no lo dejaba dormir ni en sueños — Porque… ¡maldición!

(— Yo no perdí… no he huido)

— ¿Por qué nunca huyes…?

Siente que las piernas flaquean y cae al tejado en donde se encuentra. Por un momento, su cabello se levanta en la brisa y ve que el cadáver le sonríe, como si lo escuchara y le quisiera poner una mano en el hombro y volver a ser el mismo Armin de antaño que hablaba emocionado de lo que podía ver los tres. Ve de reojo hasta donde está Mikasa y el nudo en su corazón de aprieta al mentalizarse la cara de espanto de ella.

Eren llora y susurra, alzando la vista el cielo soleado; que no logra estar de luto por la muerte de su amigo. Es egoísta así como él, que no quiere que Armin los deje.

No hasta que vean el océano y naveguen hasta todos los rincones que su libro muestra.

"— Dime, Armin; ¿El cielo es tan azul cómo el océano?"

 **#FIN**

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Well. La casi muerte de Armin me rompió por dentro. Ojalá les guste. No.Sé. . .Lo.Mío.

Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


End file.
